1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic electronic component and a method for manufacturing the component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, large numbers of ceramic electronic components such as multilayer ceramic capacitors have been mounted on various electronic devices. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-77761 discloses a multilayer ceramic capacitor that has internal electrode layers and dielectric ceramic layers alternately stacked. The multilayer ceramic capacitor disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-77761 is provided with a ceramic as a common material, which penetrates the internal electrode layers. This ceramic as a common material suppresses delamination between the internal electrode layers and the dielectric ceramic layers.
There is an unrealized and unmet demand for ceramic electronic components for use under severe environments, such as ceramic electronic components mounted on, for example, in-car electronic devices to suppress delamination of internal electrodes more effectively.